


After Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Tonight, Tonight [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, odd pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their encounter during Activities Night, Scorpius finds that his cruelty towards Louis backfires on him rather spectacularly. He attempts to pursue the boy for a second tryst but has his advances brutally rebuffed. Is it too late to redeem himself, or will Scorpius simply have to try harder to earn his way back into Louis's good graces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write more, I'm possessed! One more and that will be that.

The next few days found Scorpius in an uncharacteristically good mood. The weather had finally settled, the sun now partially visible through heavy grey clouds, and the students were at long last allowed outside of the castle to breathe in the fresh, crisp air. Scorpius had received outstanding marks for his Transfiguration assessment, and studying for exams had been an absolute breeze since his encounter with Louis Weasley—Scorpius thought it remarkable what the release of a little sexual tension could do for one’s clarity of mind.

Thanks to Louis and the memory of what they’d done, Scorpius now had decent wank material for at least the next few months, and would no longer have to fret about obsessing over sex when he was supposed to be practicing his wandwork. Just as Scorpius had hoped, his little tryst with Louis had led to few consequences—there were no unseemly rumours floating about the school (apparently Weasley knew how to keep his mouth shut where it counted), and Louis had not spoken to or approached Scorpius since. It was thus doubly unfortunate when Scorpius’s newfound sense of serenity was abruptly snatched from him.

On Saturday afternoon he stumbled upon Louis and the Ravenclaw Seeker, Alex Pendergrast, kissing passionately in the alcove past the stairs. Alex had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught with his tongue down Louis Weasley’s throat. Louis, however, appeared rather indifferent at being caught, and even had the gall to study his own fingernails, a bored look on his face, while Scorpius shouted at them.    

“You can’t take away House points for _kissing_ , Scorpius!” Alex hotly declared, red-faced and humiliated. “Be reasonable!”

“Reasonable?” Scorpius snorted, folding his arms and jutting out his chest just enough that his shiny Prefect’s badge was on display. “I think I’m being perfectly reasonable. If you’d like to see me being _unreasonable_ , Pendergrast, then how about I march the pair of you up to the Headmaster’s office right now and you can explain to _him_ why you two deviants have no sense of propriety during school hours?”

Alex nodded at this, though he looked quietly furious. “Fine,” he said through clenched teeth.  

“Now get out of my sight,” Scorpius barked at him, pointing menacingly to the right, “before I change my mind and make it fifty points!”

When he’d left Scorpius rounded on Louis and drawled, “That your boyfriend, is it?” He indicated Alex’s retreating figure with his head.

“No.”

“So what, you just kiss anything that wanders on by, do you?”

Louis gave an indolent smirk, shrugging his shoulders, and said, “Well, if it’s handsome enough, then yes.”

“I'll bet your parents are so proud,” Scorpius sneered nastily. He threw Louis an up and down look of disgust. “You’re completely revolting; you should be ashamed of yourself. Flouncing about the school the way you do,” he added, tutting. “Chasing round after all the boys… You’re an absolute disgrace, Louis Weasley.”

“You didn’t seem to think so the other night,” Louis coolly remarked, narrowing his dark-blue eyes. “I don’t remember you complaining so much when you were com—”

“Shut up,” Scorpius warned him, and took a step forward, closing the distance between them. They were roughly the same height, but an extra centimetre or two gave Scorpius a slight advantage. He stared down at Louis and balled his hands into fists. “Nothing happened the other night. _Nothing_. I’m not like all the others, Weasley,” he spat, so close to Louis now they were almost nose-to-nose. “You can’t beguile me with your charms, so don’t even try it. I don’t want anything to do with you. One small lapse in judgement isn’t going to change that. I wouldn’t be caught dead with you in a plague pit, so do yourself a favour and don’t mention the other night to me—ever again.”

Louis slapped him across the face. Hard. Shocked, Scorpius brought a hand to his stinging cheek and stared, open-mouthed, at Louis in astonishment.

“I don’t need you to tell me I made a mistake,” Louis hissed, an expression of unbridled hatred on his face. Scorpius had never seen him look quite so animated, and it was all rather alarming—usually whenever Scorpius saw him he was terribly vacant of expression. He could only imagine how far he had pushed the other boy to elicit this sort of response.

Louis’s cheeks were flushed pink now and he was breathing very hard. “You are the most horrible, awful, _selfish_ boy I’ve ever met,” he said, with a vague undertone of amazement. “When I think about you I feel sick.”

Scorpius blanched at this before his expression grew dark. “Yes, well that’s as well as maybe, but I don’t care what you say,” he retorted, still rubbing his cheek. “You’re nothing but a filthy whore. Now run along and go find your boyfriend before I dock some more points. Perhaps next time you two’ll have the good sense to at least keep your nasty dealings private.”

Louis let out a humourless laugh at this. “To think you looked like such a sweet boy,” he muttered, regarding Scorpius now as if he was some nasty crossbreed of Hagrid’s. “I watched you, you know—for months, trying to work up the nerve to talk to you. When we were paired together I thought my moment had finally come. Now I regret ever talking to you at all. You’re just a nasty, stupid, ugly little boy.”

Scorpius felt as if he’d been slapped again. “I don’t care what you th—”

“Oh, and you come far too quickly to be enjoyable,” Louis added with a look of distaste, before Scorpius could finish his sentence. “You might want to work on that. Practice with yourself, perhaps?” He threw Scorpius a final dirty look and walked away, without once looking back.

Scorpius stood there staring after him for an unreasonable length of time, unable to move past the fact Louis, who was unfairly gorgeous, had called him ugly.  

~o~

The rest of the week was awful. Scorpius was unable to adhere to his usual routine, and was finding it difficult to study, eat or sleep. The events of the past week flew round and round inside his head at all hours of the day and night, torturing him, and he hated himself for allowing Louis Weasley to get under his skin this way.

But it was impossible not to feel inadequate after what Louis had said to him. Not only was Scorpius apparently rubbish to get off with, he was also ugly. For Scorpius, this stung the most. He had never considered himself overly good-looking, but being called ugly— _ugly!_ —by someone as beautiful as Louis wounded his pride in ways he simply couldn’t abide. He was miserable, and so very down on himself that he couldn’t muster the energy even to wank.

Once or twice over the course of the week he caught himself considering the possibility that perhaps he’d been too hard on Louis; that he had, in fact, been needlessly cruel. He wondered whether he’d misjudged the other boy—particularly in light of what Louis had told him about initially being too shy to talk to Scorpius—but chose not to dwell on it. If Louis was hurt or offended by something Scorpius had done, then that was his problem. Scorpius owed him nothing. And, he thought bitterly, the boy had plenty of admirers at the ready if ever he needed a shoulder to cry on.

It all came to a head when on Friday night Scorpius, once again, stumbled upon Louis with Alex Pendergrast, this time in the broom closet nearest the suit of armour, and this time with Louis braced against the wall, his cheek pressed to the stone, while Alex groaned and rutted against him from behind.

Scorpius was as shocked as anyone to find them. He’d been doing his nightly rounds, see, and hadn’t been searching the corridors looking for them... Well, that was what he told himself, at the very least.   

This time round, Alex didn’t bother attempting to explain himself to Scorpius. Upon being caught in so compromising a position, he let out an undignified squeak, muttered a hasty apology, fixed his trousers, and fled.

Scorpius did the gentlemanly thing and averted his eyes while Louis fixed his clothing. “Some boyfriend you’ve got there,” he remarked, clicking his tongue. “So valiant and brave. Truly, I can’t understand why he’s not a Gryffindor.”

“Get out,” Louis muttered. “And he’s not my boyfriend.” His gold hair was mussed about his head and his lips were full and wet and dark-pink. Scorpius didn’t want to think about what he’d been doing with his mouth.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Louis pulled his jumper over his head, fixed his tie, and made for the door. Scorpius shot out an arm to stop him.

“Wait.” He grabbed Louis’s shoulders and held him in place, feeling terribly awkward about what he was going to say next.  

“Get off me,” Louis bristled, shaking off Scorpius’s touch.

“I want to talk to you,” Scorpius announced, and cleared his throat. “Look, about the other day, I—”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Louis interrupted, glaring up at Scorpius. “Now stop stalking me and go away.”

“I am _not_ stalking you!” Scorpius exclaimed, outraged.

“Really? Then why do you always turn up at the most inopportune times?”

“Twice isn’t always,” Scorpius grumbled. “And I’m very sorry if I’ve got in the way of you getting a good fucking, but I’ve told you two before—it’s not allowed during school. What if some innocent little First-year had walked in here instead of me? Save it for the holidays, for Christ’s sake…”

“Are you quite finished now? I’ve got to go.”   

Scorpius threw the other boy a disbelieving look and gestured with his thumb to the door. “Seriously? Are you really going to go running after him after what he just did?”

“Why do you care?” Louis threw at him. “Jealous, are you?”

Scorpius snorted loudly. “Of course I’m not _jealous_ , don’t be ridiculous. I’m simply pointing out the fact that Pendergrast is a gutless wonder. He just took off and left you here, barely dressed and all alone with me. The very picture of a gentleman, I’m sure.”

Louis looked at him as if he was raving. “You are such a strange, strange little boy,” he whispered, then quickly shook his head. “I really don’t have time for this. I’m leaving.” He attempted to push past Scorpius again, but Scorpius moved quickly to block the doorway.

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” he asked, for the moment unable to tear his eyes from Louis’s lips.

“Yes, actually,” Louis replied, coldly. “Anywhere but here with _you_.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, bored of the back-and-forth, and decided that now was as good a time as any to shut Louis up. He grabbed the other boy’s tie, dragged him forward, and forced a kiss upon his lips. As he pushed his tongue into Louis’s mouth, he chose not to ruminate on the possibility Louis might have been sucking another boy’s cock just now—all he could think about was having a repeat of Activities Night, right here, right now, and changing Louis’s mind about his sexual prowess.

Louis bunched his hands in Scorpius’s jumper and pushed at his chest, though Scorpius thought the boy was doing a rather feeble job of trying to throw him off. Scorpius held him there, as firmly as he could, and kissed him with everything he had. He wanted to prove to Louis that he wasn’t rubbish, wasn’t ugly; that he was in fact far, far better than Alex Pendergrast could ever be.

When he finally pulled away for air, Louis, looking utterly scandalized, slapped him again. Scorpius shoved him against the wall and pinned him there.

“I could go for longer than he ever could,” he whispered into the other boy’s ear. “I’ll prove it to you…” He ground his erection against Louis’s hip.

Louis, who was panting now (and not making even half a decent effort to get away), buried his fingers in Scorpius’s hair and arched his back. It was so obvious he wanted this, Scorpius thought, as his battered ego gave a hopeful lurch.

Scorpius bent to kiss his neck, his lips brushing over that horrible scar, and pushed a hand between them to fumble with Louis’s zipper. Louis’s hand clamped over his and he stiffened, saying loudly and clearly, “No. Stop.”

Scorpius paused. “I’ll make it good for you,” he promised, skating his fingers down Louis’s spine.

“ _No_ ,” Louis said again, and pushed Scorpius away from him like he meant it. “You’re such a hypocrite,” he muttered as he hurried to fix his clothing for the second time. “And I know what this is about,” he added in a wavering voice, his accent particularly sharp. “You want to fuck me just to prove to yourself that you’re a man. You can’t stand that someone told you you’re less than perfect. I was right about you, you know. You _are_ proud. Too proud.”

“Or maybe,” Scorpius began, grabbing Louis’s wrist, “I just want to fuck you. Don't act like you don't want it. I know you do.”

“A week or two ago, I might have let you fuck me,” Louis replied, jerking his wrist out of Scorpius’s grasp. “That was before I knew you.”

“You don’t know me,” Scorpius was quick to tell him, suddenly angry for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. “You might think you do but you don’t. And I was looking for you tonight, I’ll admit it.” Louis raised a brow, and Scorpius added, “To _apologize_ for my conduct. I was out of line and I’m sorry.” He winced as the words left his mouth. He hated apologizing for anything, even when he knew he was wrong.

Louis looked like he didn’t quite know what to make of this. Eventually, he just shook his head at Scorpius, said, “Too late,” and shoved past him and out the door.

Scorpius groaned and fell back against it, hitting it with his fist. He had been so close to fixing this, to getting Louis out of his system for good, and now he’d gone and dug himself even further into this mess.  

There was nothing else for it. Gathering his resolve, Scorpius decided then and there that, whatever the cost, whatever he had to do or say, he was going to fuck Louis Weasley and have done with it. Nothing would be right again until he’d had the other boy; until he was well and truly off of Scorpius’s mind forever.   


End file.
